Natsu is King
by SakuraPetal91
Summary: Natsu is a simple boy living in Acalypha village. His brother is the rich man Gajeel, who lets him live in misery. As soon as Natsu finds out Gajeel is sick, he goes to his mansion in Magnolia. When he arrives there, he suddenly becomes the temporary owner of Gajeel's things, but does he know HOW exactly did Gajeel became rich? And this Lucy makes things even more complicated! AU
1. Chapter 1 - A Normal Day

_**Hey guys! Long-story-short, until I get ideas to continue the other stories I had started, I'll just write this one and lots of one-shots. I hope you'll be okay with that.**_

_**Oh, and for those who hadn't noticed, I rewrote Chapter 8 of Abandoned in an Orphanage.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Acalypha was a peaceful village with a small population. The small, humble houses were there to prove it. People were nice and eternally smiling, and the trees that sometimes fill the backyards were filled with birds singing like angels.<p>

We find ourselves in the western area of Acalypha village. It's not called the most beautiful place in the village for nothing, as it is peaceful and silent, and-

''**Natsu**! Watch where the heck you're going, **idiot**!''

Well, here goes the peace and silence of the place.

A pink-haired man ran quickly, but crashed into a fruit booth.

''Sorry old man!'', he sheepishly smiled and quickly resumed his running.

''I'm not old, Natsu! I'm still in my forties!'', the owner of the booth angrily responded and started gathering the fallen fruits.

Where was our Natsu running? Well, he was-

''Come here, you sneaky chicken!'', he yelled, jumping in a haystack.

Yep, he was chasing after a chicken. A friend of him asked him to do it so they could also have chicken at their wedding but he didn't seem to do a pretty good job-

''No escaping me **now**...'', Natsu cheerfully smiled, staring at the chicken like a lion at its prey.

The chicken was sitting on the roof of a small house. The house didn't have a strong roof, so it could have easily be broken if somebody heavier than a chicken-

**''Natsu, NO!''**, a woman dramatically screamed.

_Too late._

Natsu already jumped on the roof of the house, wrecking it and falling right inside the house, crashing into a wooden table and breaking it in half.

The chicken just flapped its wings gracefully and landed safe near the house, while Natsu was struggling to escape from the owners of the house.

''Sorry 'bout that!'', he yelled, managing to run outside again.

Natsu looked left and right to find the runaway chicken.

''Where are you- **AHA!** Here ya' are!''

The chicken cackled and started running as soon as Natsu jumped to catch it again. Sadly, he ended up taking a good taste of dirt instead of catching the chicken.

''**Why you little-** Excuse me miss! Sorry old man! Get out of the way kid!'', Natsu kept saying as he jumped from booth to booth, house to house and haystack to haystack after the chicken, destroying houses, booths, tables and making a mess out of the whole village in the process.

Behind him, a woman with long, white hair sighed.

''Laxus, I specifically **told** you to not get **him** to catch the chicken!'', she yelled, punching a blond man in the head. ''Couldn't **you** do it?

''I'm sorry, Mira, I thought he could do it!'', the man shivered, putting his hand in front of his face defensively.

''And not only he wasn't able to do it, he **also** destroyed the village while trying to'', a girl with short, white hair said ironically.

_**~ later ~**_

''Laxus, look, I got your chicken!''

Natsu was holding triumphantly the runaway chicken by one leg. Behind him was a mob of angry villagers with forks and what-so-ever in their hands as weapons.

Laxus hesitantly took the chicken and showed it to Mirajane. She punched his head and took the chicken.

Natsu looked behind him and sweatdropped.

''I... uh... I gotta go! See ya' later Mira, Laxus!'', he sheepishly grinned, showing his sharp canines before he started running away from the mob of villagers.

The soon-to-be husband and wife, Laxus and Mirajane, watched as Natsu ran scared as heck.

''Well, looks like we should set our wedding for some other time'', Mirajane brightly smiled.

Laxus sweatdropped. Even though he was going to marry her, he was still wondering _how_ exactly was she managing to be now a demon, and a second later an angel.

''Yep, the idiot ruined the village so we need to help repair it'', he responded, shoving the previous thoughts away.

''You know this is also **your** fault for making him catch that chicken, right sweetheart?'', she heavenly smiled at him.

''Y-Yes, Mira...''

''And you'll help him pay for the damages done because he barely has money for his own living, **right darling**?'', she continued, her smile widening.

''**WHAT?!** I mean, sure Mira...''

''That's good, now will you help me make dinner for us tonight sweetheart?''

''Yes, Mira...'', Laxus sighed as he approached Mirajane to start helping cooking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Acalypha is actually an existing city in Fiore. You can look for it if you don't believe me.<strong>_

_**All the places I will include here will also exist in Fairy Tail. No exceptions. I will only change their appearance to fit in with the story.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - News From Magnolia

_**Hey guys! Thank you all SO MUCH for all your kind words! It makes me happy to know that people like how I write, that motivates me a lot to write more! **_**^_^**

_**I hope you'll like this chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>The second day after the so-called <strong>'Natsu Cataclysm'<strong>, the villagers in Acalypha were all staying in front of a destroyed building. Natsu was standing next to a tiny old man, probably in his eighties.

''Natsu, this is the second major trouble you caused us this week!'', the man grumpy said, cross-armed. ''First, you burn my house **AND** the ones in my neighborhood, and now you take down **the whole village**?!''

''And only for a freaking **CHICKEN**! You're such an idiot!'', a black-haired boy near Natsu's age yelled from his spot in the crowd.

Natsu shot him a glare.

''It was **accidental**, ice-freak'', Natsu said, holding a growl.

''Gray, you have no place to speak, you destroyed **half the village** last month!'', the man sighed.

Gray pouted and crossed his arms. Natsu smirked.

''Now, back to your case, Natsu...'', the man turned to Natsu.

''Sorry gramps, it was accidental! But Laxus asked me to get that chicken!'', Natsu said, upset.

In the crowd they're could be heard chuckles at the nickname. The man appeared seemingly annoyed.

''How many times am I supposed to **tell** you, Natsu! I'm _Makarov __Dreyar_ and **most certainly not **_'__gramps'_ to you!'', he snapped.

''Whatever, gramps...'', Natsu shrugged.

A white-haired, huge man suddenly came running to Natsu.

''Natsu, Gajeel's in trouble! And that's _not_ **MAN**!'', he said, shaking Natsu.

''C-C-Calm d-down, E-Elfman!'', Natsu tried to say while being brutally shaken.

Elfman stopped shaking him.

''Now tell me what's wrong!'', Natsu said, raising an eyebrow.

''Gajeel's not okay! He got very injured while being a **TRUE MAN**!''

''Gajeel's hurt? Where is he? Tell me!'', Natsu snapped.

''Back at his mansion in Magnolia.''

''Then let's go, what are we waiting for?'', Natsu said and already started dragging Elfman after him.

Elfman looked wide-eyed at him.

''Wait, you should take somebody with you!'', he said.

Natsu stopped and turned to Elfman, raising an eyebrow at him.

''**Why?**''

''I'm not coming along, Gajeel told me to return here to see Mira-nii-san's wedding!'', Elfman smiled. ''He's a **REAL MAN**!''

Natsu put a hand on his chin, thinking.

_'Should I choose... no, he's too boring... Maybe... naahh, he's an idiot...'_

''Guess I'll just let gramps decide!'', Natsu shrugged.

Makarov looked at him with a twitching eyebrow.

''Guess I have no choice... Go with Gray!''

**.**

**.**

**.**

''WHAT?! I'M NOT GOING WITH THAT** JERK!**'', the two yelled simultaneously, pointing at each other.

''Who ya' calling a jerk, **stripper**?!'', Natsu yelled in Gray's face.

''You, who else, **idiot**?!''

''Wanna fight, **ice-freak**?!''

''You bet, **flame-thrower**!''

''**SILENCE BRATS!** LISTEN CLOSELY, YOU TWO'LL GO TOGETHER IN MAGNOLIA WITHOUT COMPLAINING AND YOU WON'T DESTROY EACH OTHER, **UNDERSTOOD**?!'', Makarov yelled.

Finally, some silence.

''Okay...'', Natsu and Gray said, pouting.

''Very well, now go get ready for the trip to Magnolia! Make our village proud!'', Makarov said calmly, smiling.

Natsu and Gray retreated to their non-existent places _(they were freshly destroyed by Natsu! Oh, goodie!_ ***sarcasm activated***_)._

After some time, they left Acalypha.

''Bye!'', they waved smiling and left.

_**1**_

_**2**_

_**3**_

**''THE VILLAGE-DESTROYERS ARE GONE!''**, the villagers jumped in happiness.

''We need to celebrate this properly... **AFTER **repairing the mess they've left behind...'', Makarov said.


	3. Chapter 3 - Are We There Yet?

''Are we there yet?''

''No.''

''Are we there yet?''

''No!''

''Are we there yet?''

''I SAID **NOO**!''

**.**

**.**

**.**

''...Are we there yet?''

''If I'll hear another more _'are we there yet'_, I swear I'm going to abandon you here!'', Gray yelled upset, earning the attention of all the people in the bus they were in.

''It would still be better than have **you** yell at me all day, ya' freezer'', Natsu said annoyed. ''And why did we have to take a bus? Couldn't we walk?''

''We can't just **walk** to the airport!''

''...Why?''

Gray sweat-dropped.

''It's too far away from our place, idiot!'', Gray hissed.

''And what were those white, disgusting pills you **forced me** to swallow for?''

''You. Have. Motion. Sickness'', Gray said.

Natsu blinked a few times.

''...Really?''

Gray facepalmed so hard his face went red and swore to himself to never go anywhere with the idiot ever, ever again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

''...Are we there yet now?''

The bus stopped at the station nearest to the airport.

''...Yes'', Gray sighed annoyed. ''Come on, let's go to the airport.''

''FINALLY!''

Natsu cheered, stormed out of the bus _(pushing all the other people so he could get down first)_ and threw himself at the ground, kissing it.

''Sweet, holy ground with no Gray around!'', Natsu praised.

People stared at him with curiosity and amusement. Well, you can't blame them, it's not everyday you see a young man throwing himself on the ground and kissing it like if he didn't see anything like it since he was born.

Gray stared at him with annoyance and shooed the people away, picking Natsu up by the shirt.

''Stop making a show and focus on what we have to do, you **idiot!**!'', Gray hissed.

Natsu muttered something under his breath that Gray thankfully couldn't hear, then started running towards the airport with the plane tickets in his hand.

''Come on, freezer, we have a plane to catch!'', Natsu yelled while running.

And, as he was running, Natsu didn't notice the man in front of him and crashed into him, accidentally letting the tickets fall. The man's plane tickets fell too, and mixed with theirs.

''Ouch... Watch where you're going!'', the man growled and grabbed his tickets.

''Sorry!'', Natsu apologized and grabbed his tickets.

Not paying attention to _what _tickets he grabbed, Natsu turned to Gray, rubbing his forehead where he crashed head-to-head with the man.

''What was the deal with that guy?'', Gray raised an eyebrow.

''Nothin', I just crashed into him and now my head hurts...''

''Of course, idiot, you just crashed head-to-head with the dude! Now let's catch that freakin' plane!''

_**~ an eternity later**_

Natsu jumped with the grace of a ballerina out of the plane. Gray sweat-dropped at his stupidness.

''Are we at Magnolia now?'', Natsu asked happily.

A random person overheard Natsu and walked over to him.

''Magnolia? We're in Hargeon right now'', the random person said.

Natsu and Gray stared at mister Random.

''We're not in Magnolia?''

''Of course not. You probably mixed the plane tickets with somebody else's. You can take another plane to Magnolia from here, but it will only depart in five hours from now.''

Mister Random walked away.

**.**

**.**

**.**

''**WHAT?**''


	4. Chapter 4 - Not In Magnolia

_**Wow, double update! Since comedy is my favorite genre, I guess this isn't so surprising for this story... Oh, and J=Jewels!**_

_**Well, enjoy the fourth chapter!**_

* * *

><p>Natsu and Gray just found out they're <em>not<em> in Magnolia and they probably exchanged plane tickets with somebody, so they ended up in a foreign _(to them)_ city called _Hargeon_. And they also have to wait five hours for another plane to fly to Magnolia.

''So... what are we doing now?'', Natsu asked after they bought new plane tickets to Magnolia _(this time Gray was holding the tickets)_.

''I dunno... Let's check out this city'', Gray suggested.

''Okay... Oh! **FOOD!**'', Natsu said, drooling at a fast-food stand.

''**ICE CREAM!**'', Gray cheered, glaring at an ice-cream stand.

Natsu's stomach growled. Gray pulled out 1000 J out of his pocket. They both glared hungrily at them.

''...We should take 500 J each, don't ya' think?'', Natsu said.

''Deal!''

Natsu grabbed his money and ran to the fast-food stand. Gray stormed to the ice-cream place.

**~ one hour later - Natsu ~**

Natsu walked around the city, patting his tummy contently.

_'That was a feast'_, he thought. _'I remained with 20 J, though... Gray will kill me for sure.'_

''Give me my purse back! Thief!'', he heard a girly voice yell.

He turned around and saw a blonde girl chasing a man **- probably the thief -** who was holding a fancy pink purse, probably belonging to the girl. Natsu decided to help the girl.

''Oi, give her the purse!'', Natsu raised his voice calmly at the man.

''Says who?'', the man snickered, not realizing he was talking to Natsu.

''Says me!'', Natsu yelled and punched the man.

The thief fell on the ground with a big thump. Natsu smirked victoriously and crossed his arms.

''Thank you'', the girl smiled as she carefully took her purse back.

The man tried to take the purse back, but... it seems the girl was mad. _Really_ mad. So she started hitting the man with her purse, which was actually very heavy.

''Save me!'', the thief screamed, putting his hands over his head defensively.

''Why you heartless ***punch***, cruel thief!'', she yelled. ''Stealing from a defenseless young girl!'' ***super punch*** ***critical kick* *epic hit***

Natsu sweat-dropped. _'She's defenseless...? Since when?'_

''Have mercy!'', the man begged.

''Umm... I think he had enough...'', Natsu said.

The girl ignored him and kept swearing while giving _critical hits and kicks_. Natsu decided the poor human-being had enough and caught the blonde's hands, holding her from hitting the man.

''Let me at him!'', she yelled, struggling into his arms. ''Let me go so I can beat the heartless bastard!''

''I think he had more than enough for a life time'', Natsu rolled his eyes.

The thief saw his chance of surviving and ran away from the two. Natsu soon let her go, receiving a few epic kicks himself.

''You should've let me at him! I would've showed him to not pick on defenseless girls!'', the girl yelled, hitting him with the purse.

''I think you showed him enough already, miss whatever-your-name-is-'cause-you-never-told-me'', Natsu said while trying to defend himself from the epic hits she tried to give him.

The girl blinked a few times before radically changing her mood.

''Oh, right. I'm Lucy, nice to meet you!'', she smiled and extended her hand, brimming with innocence.

Natsu stared at her sudden mood change before shaking hands with her.

''I'm Natsu!''

''Well, **Natsu**, you seem like a nice guy to me'', she said. ''From where are you exactly?''

''Acalypha village. I was heading to Magnolia but... well, somehow me and my buddy changed the tickets with another dude's tickets and got stuck here for five hours...'', he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

''Wow, I'm heading to Magnolia too! I'll go there tomorrow with somebody!'', she brightened. ''So, what are you doing until your plane departs?

''Well, I was with my buddy, Gray... We shared the money we had... The ice-obsessed idiot stormed to an ice-cream stand while I ran to a fast-food stand... And, somehow, I spend all my money on food and remained with only 20 J...''

Lucy nodded and shrugged.

''Well... seems legit. Anyways, I was going to a library, do you want to come too?''

''Sure, I don't think ice-brain will need me any time sooner...'', Natsu shrugged.

**~ meanwhile - Gray ~**

_'Geez, that was the best ice-cream I had in some time'_, Gray smirked to himself contently._ 'And I have 200 J left too, since I only bought a snack while that flame-thrower probably bought a full meal that's too spicy for anyone excepting him to eat!''_

A blue-haired girl then suddenly crashed into Gray, making them both fall on the ground.

''Ouch...'', Gray groaned under her.

''S-Sorry!'', she squeaked and jumped from him. ''Juvia is **so** sorry!''

Gray got up and rubbed the back of his neck.

''Yeah, yeah...'', he responded to her apologies, then turned away to look for the spice-lover who would probably get into trouble at any given moment.

''**Wait!** Juvia needs to apologize properly!'', the girl said confidently and grabbed his hand.

''Who's **Juvia**?'', he raised an eyebrow.

''Juvia crashed into the handsome man, she needs to apologize and repay him!'', she said again, walking with him to _who-knows-where_.

''H-Handsome?''

''Juvia will apologize by offering the now half-naked man a meal at the best restaurant in Hargeon!'', Juvia said. ''Juvia also wants to know what the man's name is'', she continued, giving him back his own T-shirt.

''Umm... I'm... Gray'', he said while putting his shirt on.

Juvia smiled and put a hand on her hip, slightly blushing.

''Gray-sama will eat at this restaurant as a way of accepting Juvia's apologies!''

''Sorry, Juvia, but I don't think I could...''

Suddenly, Juvia's eyes seemed watery.

''**Is Juvia such a bad person?**'', she whimpered. ''**Why won't Gray-sama accept her apologies to him?!**''

''O-Okay, I'll eat here, just don't cry, **PLEASE**!'', Gray said panicked. He didn't know how to handle crying people, and this was no exception.

''Yayy!'', Juvia cheered and lead Gray to a table in the restaurant.

**~ three hours later ~**

''That library was awesome, Luce'', Natsu smiled cheeky at Lucy.

''I'm glad you liked it!'', she cheered. ''I want to become a writer one day, and I want to improve my novels to do so!''

''You wrote novels?''

''Yep!''

''Can I read them?''

''Definitely not.''

Natsu pouted and mumbled something about her being heartless and cruel and a big meanie to an innocent child like him.

**Suddenly, a wild Gray appeared** out of nowhere.

''Natsu! Thank heavens I found ya'! We need to leave, the plane is departing in an hour!'', Gray said.

''Oh, okay. Bye Luce!'', Natsu grinned.

''Bye Natsu!'', she waved at him. ''I'll hope I'll see you again!''

Natsu's grin widened as he waved at her until she disappeared in the nearest book store.

Gray looked at Natsu with a teasing wish.

''**Ooooh**, is that your **girlfrieeeend**, flame-thrower?''

''**W-What**? No!'', Natsu stuttered and looked away with a red-face.

''**Suuure**, and I hate ice-cream'', Gray smirked and rolled his eyes.

''...You do?''

Gray sighed.

''Let's catch that plane already!''

Natsu nodded and they both started running to the nearest bus station to catch a bus to get at the airport.

''By the way, how much money do you have left?'', Gray asked Natsu.

''20 J.''

**''WHAT?!''**


End file.
